


In a moment

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hate Sex, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, porn with a teeny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I was letting you go, you idiot,” He spat at Loki, raising his arm for the third time, “I was letting you go before I accidentally managed to kill you.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my WIPs, I promise.

“And what now, Stark?” Loki gasped, stumbling backward. He was in Midgardian clothing, leather jacket atop a white shirt, and black silken trousers. Almost everything, including his hair, was singed and smoking. “What have I supposedly done now, to incite you to do this.”

Stark didn’t answer him and his face was as blank as it had been when he’d first kicked open the door to Loki’s cell and blasted him with the repulsor arm attached to his own. Loki had flown through the wall and into the alleyway behind where Stark had followed and blasted him five times more.

“If this is yet another allegation then I can assure you,” Loki muttered, wiping a line of blood from his mouth. “I have not left my cell since your last visit, Avenger.”

Stark’s eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, his arm poised and ready to fire again. Loki rose to his full height, breathing slowly and deeply, and he readied himself to dodge. 

“Liar.” Stark growled, his teeth clenched and bared, and he fired the repulsor once again. Loki reacted a second too late, and he stumbled mid-jump, but the blast did not strike him but the manacles over his wrists. The rune-littered bands sent from Odin to keep him in line and ensure him to be easier kept. 

They tinkled together as they fell from his wrists, breaking into four pieces and landing with separate clunks onto the pavement. Loki stared down at his now-bare wrists, blinking twice to make sure nothing in his sight was deceiving him, before flexing them experimentally. 

When he looked back up, Stark had turned away. His arm was lowered, his back open and vulnerable, and he was walking through the rubble of Loki’s cell toward the building it had been in. Where the alarm was still blaring.

No one had come, however. No guards and no agents, so Stark must have been given some leeway of some sort. 

Loki stood still, watching him walk away and twisting his wrists together, but when Stark’s foot touched the floor of the broken cell, he flung himself forward; his magic shooting from his palms and hitting Stark in the neck.

Stark fell forward with a gasp and spun around, lifting his arm again, but Loki was faster. He grabbed the arm that was bare of any technology and pulled Stark to his chest, wrapping his magic around them both until they were elsewhere. Far from where anyone would see.

Stark pushed away from him as soon as they landed and stared around quickly. Assessing the abandoned basement they had appeared in. 

“I was letting you go, you idiot,” He spat at Loki, raising his arm for the third time, “I was letting you go before I accidentally managed to kill you.”

Loki’s answer was a cold smirk and he took a step toward him. Now in his full power and now unafraid of any blasts, he leered at Stark.

“You called me liar,” He mused, his voice low. Taking back whatever control he’d lost before, “And yet it is clear that I have not left my cell. Not since—”

“I know! ” Stark yelled at him. A short, angry burst that had Loki taking a small step back in surprise. “I know you’ve not left but I needed an excuse and you were —” He paused, looking at Loki with disdain. “Are you always this slow, now-a-days? Or has my time in your bed made you soft or something?”

Loki ground his teeth together, his eyes blazing, and his cheekbones throbbed with whatever was thrumming through them right now. An angry flush working to paint his face, no doubt. 

“Why attack me, if only to let me go?”

“Like I said, I needed an excuse.” Stark said, his voice lowering now. Calming himself, though his fists were still clenched and he was still breathing faster than was normal. “And I needed to be seen acting on that excuse, hence the blasting. Now, just leave it and get the hell out of here.”

Loki stared at him, his wrists still burning from the excess bond of the manacles, and his mind reeling from Stark’s reminder of their short time as brief lovers. Two weeks it had been and he still thought of it at night.

Stark stared him back, waiting for him to leave but Loki merely lifted his chin, and narrowed his gaze when Stark met it.

“No.”

Stark’s eyes became slits in his disbelief and his jaw twisted to each side as he fought back whatever angry shout that must have bubbled to his throat. 

“Fine.” He said to Loki, curtly, “Get caught all over again, see if I care.”

“Well you must, if you went to all this trouble just to free me.” Loki drawled, taking another step forward. 

“It was my fault you got caught in the first place and I felt bad.” Stark said, bluntly, “And you gave me that potion which kinda meant that I owed you.” Loki frowned, “Don’t think I don’t know what it is Loki, or what it does. Thor told me all me about it.”

“Did he now …” Loki murmured, a hand of his coming up to rest against Stark’s cheek when he was close enough. Stark slapped it away. “And what do you think of it yourself?”

“I think it’s pretty cool,” Stark answered, tilting his head to one side and glaring at him challengingly. “Seeing as it’s really useful. Especially when it comes to things like THIS.”

And with that last word Stark swung a fist around to meet Loki’s jaw. The blow turned not only his head, but his whole body, and he grit his teeth at the bruise that began to blossom already.

Well. That was rude. He’d made that potion to ensure Stark’s life. Ensure that he would always be there for whenever Loki had an …. itch to be scratched, truth be said.

But not make him all the more capable of fighting Loki. He blinked past the pain and jerked his head back around to face Stark.

He showed no remorse.

Very well, if that was how he wished to be. 

Loki grabbed Stark by the wrist and twisted him around, letting his back hit Loki’s chest before lifting a single leg of the man’s and throwing him headfirst into a nearby wall.

Stark fell to his knees with a groan, his hands at his head, but he was on his feet the next second anyway.

Loki took a step back, bracing himself for whatever came, but Stark lunged at him from the side instead and tackled him to the ground. 

He was punched twice and his lip split under Stark’s repulsor arm. 

He spat blood, and wasn’t this was vexing. He’d not made the potion that strong, had he? Or maybe … 

He’d been so caught up in it all, that perhaps he had, for Stark’s strength was surprising even him.

Using both his legs, he planted his feet on Stark’s chest and flung him off, making him shoot backward into yet another wall. And this one crumbled, so that there were now only two of them keeping the roof up above their heads.

When Loki got to his feet, Stark had pushed himself off of the wall, and the next moment a plank of wood slammed into the side of his face and he staggered backward. Stark shook the now-broken plank from his hands and punched him again, spreading the blood from Loki’s lip onto his nose. 

Or was that blood primarily from his nose anyway? It did feel broken.

His back hit a wall and Stark held him there, pressed against it and trapped, and Loki prepared his fists to drive them into Stark’s ribs but then—

Stark rose onto his toes, pushing Loki back further into the wall, and he kissed him. 

All tongue, teeth and blood.

Loki blinked in surprise, but he needed only a second to recover before he was kissing Stark back. Covering the man’s lips whole and breathing raggedly into them.

Stark moaned unashamedly, grinding his hips against Loki’s, and with a single moment Loki had them twisted and Stark against the wall instead.

They broke apart with a mixed sigh and hiss of pain, and Stark whispered against his lips, “I hate you,” While ripping the buttons of Loki’s trousers off, one-by-one.

Stark kissed him again, pushing his tongue in and yanking Loki’s trousers down. “I hate you so fucking much,”

Loki grunted, Stark’s fingers expertly kneading him until he was groaning and ducking his head while thrusting into those hands. “So much,” Stark kissed him between speaking, his voice slightly slurred now and slower, and his dilated eyes were fixed on Loki’s. 

“No,” Loki answered shakily, lifting one of Stark’s legs as far as it would go, and leaving the other to wrap around his hips itself. “You don’t.”

They kissed again, kept kissing, and sucking and still Stark’s hands moved over his flesh. Sliding, kneading and pumping. Loki’s mind whirled with desire as he bit down onto Stark’s bottom lip, giving him a matching wound, though his would be born of lust and not brawl.

Stark punched him again at the bite, but it was half-hearted at the most though it made his hand stop caressing Loki and that, he regretted. 

“Don’t stop.” He murmured against Stark’s lips, licking into them and running his tongue over the top of Stark’s teeth. “Continue and … I may return the favor.”

“Return the favor now, and use it to fuck me.” Stark growled in reply, one arm reaching up above his head to slap at the wood when Loki’s tongue found his neck instead. “And maybe I’ll do the same,” He continued, his teeth scraping over Loki’s own neck and jawline. “But only if you’re good.”

Loki froze for a brief moment at that, any hesitation or anger completely gone now, and he pulled Stark’s legs higher, ripping the material of his jeans off in a single swipe.

Stark let out a loose laugh at his lack of patience, and grabbed his face for yet another kiss, moaning into it when Loki’s fingers pressed into him without warning and without lube. Dry and rough, and likely painful. 

Good.

Stark’s eyes were wide and his breathing hitched which led to Loki subtly adding oil to his hand to ease it just a little. And when Stark thrusted down into them, when he moved his body in twists and writhes, Loki pulled three of his fingers out and pushed in when there was still one pressed inside.

“God—!” Stark’s cry cut itself off and his mouth remained open in silent pleasure, and Loki thrusted in further before he could recover. Before he could regain enough breath to scream.

Stark’s hands found his neck and they squeezed hard, his nails raking the skin there and making Loki shiver. 

In response, he merely pulled out completely before pushing back in, repeating the movement until Stark had murmured prayers spilling from his mouth. Until he had Loki’s name on his lips.

As he thrusted and took from Stark, Stark’s foot slid lower down his back from where it was hooked, until the toe pressed past his cheeks. He grit his teeth, glaring down at him in warning, and thrust harder when Stark refused to move it. It slid off of him completely then but Stark ignored the failure, and used his hand instead.

Pulling himself closer, he used his arms to push Loki over and back.

Loki stumbled, Stark’s weight resting entirely on his arms now that there was no wall to support him, and at another push he fell completely onto his back. And onto the dirtied floor.

Stark now rested over him and he rose himself, bracing his feet either side of Loki, and pushing himself up over his cock. Loki thumped his head back, content to let Stark do the work, and only reacted when he felt fingers against his own entrance.

Stark’s eyes flashed above him, and he had one hand over his own cock, but the other was strained behind him and it’s fingers were pressing into Loki.

Loki groaned, thrusting into Stark in time with the fingers that thrusted into him. His breath became stuttered and harsh, and when Stark added another, he twisted them both around, bracketing Stark’s head with his hands. 

He pulled out of him, ignoring the hand that reached for him to stop, and rose forward until his cock bumped against Stark’s chest.

“Open.” He ordered, and with a brief argument delivered only though their eyes, Stark eventually complied and Loki pushed his cock into his mouth. 

He thrusted hard, twisting his hands into Stark’s hair and only keeping him still, keeping him there only for Loki to use. Stark’s hands roamed over his back as he gagged around Loki’s length, struggling to swallow when the tip hit the back of his throat. And his fingers managed to find Loki’s entrance again.

This time, he lifted them first, pushing them into Loki’s mouth to make him suck them, and as Stark had done to him, he complied easily.

With a soft choke, Stark pulled away from him, taking in a deep breath, and spitting out bile to one side, but he turned back and took all of Loki in once again without complaint. 

Loki ran his tongue between Stark’s fingers, over his nails and over the knuckles and when they finally slid out of his mouth, he gave them one last lick before letting them push into him instead. 

Stark used all four of them instead now, and Loki pressed back onto them, while at the same time, keeping a rhythm up with Stark’s mouth.

The faintest brush of teeth had him whimper and he pulled out, ready to snarl at Stark for almost biting down, but the other beat him to it.

“Let me breathe, every once in a while, yeah?” Stark growled at him, sounding much like he’d swallowed dirt, but instead of answering Loki simply pumped his own cock twice before he had his release. Over Stark’s face.

“No need, Stark,” He muttered over him, breathless and satisfied. “I’ve had my finish now.”

Stark’s mouth had been open when he’d come and he blinked sharply when Loki’s cock fell limp against his tongue; his nose, lashes and lips covered with seamen. Stark gave it one last suck, sucking whatever of Loki’s seed was left off, before moving his face away from it. 

“My turn,” He said, tilting his hips up, and Loki shuffled back carefully, “Ride me, and look at me. You’re pretty sensitive right now and I wanna see it.”

Loki pressed their chests together and took in Stark’s dirtied face. “If you order me, Stark, then I order you. As I ride you, you lick all of that off. Every drop,” He lined Stark’s erect cock up, slowly lowering himself down over it, “As -I- watch.”

Stark’s eyes were hooded and he hissed when Loki slammed himself down, but as Loki lifted himself up again, he swiped his fingers over his face before darting his tongue out to clean them.

He did not last long, and Loki let him gather himself afterward, before lifting himself off and laying beside Stark on the floor.

There was still white over his face, drops he must have missed though some were stuck to his eyelashes, which would have made them impossible not to see, but Stark rarely did strive to be normal and attempt to do the possible; rather than the opposite. 

The sun had gone down some time ago, for there was no longer any light coming from the window in the far corner, and without verbally agreeing, they both gradually fell asleep lying there together. 

Morning would come soon and with the morning, reality would come with it.

And reality would tell them once again, that what they were doing was both selfish and wrong.

And once again, Stark would say to him, that he did not: “give a shit”.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer, because I basically see Loki/Tony as Buffy/Spike half the time and no one can convince me otherwise :)


End file.
